


That's Not What You Said

by ParagonDeLurid



Category: BIGFLO, K-pop, 알파벳 | AlphaBAT
Genre: Denial, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Mention of sex, One Shot, Rough Kissing, Short One Shot, Teasing, back against wall, harsh personalities, playful meanness, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParagonDeLurid/pseuds/ParagonDeLurid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tbh, I'm kinda afraid people might misinterpret their relationship due to the way I've made their characters harsh...</p></blockquote>





	That's Not What You Said

"I told you that you were hearing things, Sanha, you idiot." Hyuntae said, frustrated upon realizing there wasn't anything in the hall closet.

"I swear," Sanha replied, "I heard talking in here."

"I told you," Hyuntae retorted, "just shut up and let's just go."

"I swear-" Sanha began again, only to be suddenly cut off. His back hit the wall faster than he could blink.

"I don't want to fucking hear it; just shut up." Hyuntae all but growled, his lips crashing onto Sanha's. That was _clearly_ the only way to shut Sanha up.

The first instinct Sanha had was to push Hyuntae away, because he was fucking pissed at the younger male. However, that thought lasted about two point two seconds before his hands were harshly gripping Hyuntae's shoulders. The younger's hands found two different spots to grip, one on Sanha's hip and the other buried in the hair on the back of Sanha's neck. Hyuntae bit Sanha's lip harshly, causing the elder to gasp into his mouth, opening up and letting Hyuntae's tongue slip past.

A few seconds later, Hyuntae pulled back suddenly. Both their lips were close to being wrecked, but their breathing evened out quickly and quietly. Hyuntae was still gripping Sanha's hair roughly, his other hand now resting on the small space of the doorframe beside Sanha's neck. Their faces were only a few centimeters apart.

"See? Not so hard to shut up, is it?" Hyuntae teased, smirking at the other man. Then, after leaning down to press a possessive kiss to Sanha's neck, Hyuntae turned and began walking, his boots heavy on the floor.

"I hate that idiot." Sanha muttered to himself, swinging the closet door closed and watching the younger man retreat as he leaned against it.

A mere second later, Hyuntae replied. "That's not what you said last night!" He called as he headed down the empty hall.

Guilt, embarrassment, and arousal suddenly coursed through Sanha in intervals as he recalled the way their limbs had tangled together the previous night. That hour had been filled with calculated touches, harsh bites, and rough thrusts. If Sanha didn't know any better, he would've thought he was blushing.

"Just shut up, why don't you?" Sanha retorted, finally making steps Hyuntae's way.

"Not what-"

"Hyun, shut up or I won't sleep with you anymore!"

"Shutting up!"

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I'm kinda afraid people might misinterpret their relationship due to the way I've made their characters harsh...


End file.
